


Cold Dark Cloud

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-August [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: Is Jim being polite, or is it something else?





	Cold Dark Cloud

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 213. Prompt from [](https://mahmfic.livejournal.com/profile)[mahmfic](https://mahmfic.livejournal.com/). Star Trek Reboot: Kirk/Bones, life in photographs. Beta by [](https://proseac1.livejournal.com/profile)[proseac1](https://proseac1.livejournal.com/). Comments and concrit welcome.
> 
> Originally posted to LJ August 2, 2011

“She’s beautiful.”

McCoy blinked a few times rather than trying to speak. It gave him time to ascertain that he was in his roommate’s bed. Furthermore, said roommate apparently assumed that one night’s drunken intimacy equaled an invitation to go through his personal belongings.

When he met her, Jocelyn was the most gorgeous thing Leonard had ever seen, but nothing compared to the girls Jim Kirk could choose from on any given night.

“I was lucky to have her,” he admitted, the wound as painful as ever.

Kirk shook his head dismissively.

“No, Bones. She was lucky to have you.”  



End file.
